The Day I Conquered Tala
by Vampyre Neko
Summary: Oneshot slash story. Full summary inside at the very top. TalaxKaixRei


**Summary**:Unfortunately it's damn near impossible for me to give an appropriate summary without revealing too much. It's a one-shot (unless I'm harboured for additonal scenes about mentioned points within the story) and just a random idea I had that's spun off into three thousand words for your enjoyment. Has humour (or at least my attempt at humour), some angst, some romance and a lot of lemony goodness.

**Warnings**: Strong language. Slash/Yaoi. M/M/M. Voy. _**If you don't like this sort of things then please press the back button to save your eyes from being eternally scarred**_.

* * *

Oh, bollocks. 

Well, I have to admit that this is entirely my own fault. You're probably wondering what it is exactly that I'm blathering on about. My name is Rei Kon. I'm that Chinese guy from the beyblade world champions, the last tournament being three or four years ago. Many of you might be surprised to learn that I am as bent as a right angle and that I happen to have the two hottest lovers a gay man can ever ask for, they being Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov.

Kai, the sensual, suave, enigmatic, phoenix-wielding sex god. Armed with a sharp wit and even sharper tongue (_that can be put to better use than insults...**ahem**...right_). His cold demeanour a complete dissimulation for the raging passion he holds in his heart.

The other, Tala, the formerly promiscuous wolf with a kink streak stretching ten miles wide. We tamed him... barely. He keeps to himself where others are concerned though when we let him loose in the bedroom the activities that follow serve to remind us both that abstinence isn't something our puppy is overly fond of, not even for a few hours.

Tala, naturally, is a complete alpha male. I was surprised to see Kai fall under him, but after learning more about him I discerned that he's easy either way; top or bottom. I've never seen him top Tala and I haven't topped him either, but I've topped Kai and he has me, the latter being a more frequent occurrence than the former.

But I digress; oh shit on a stick.

My current situation, the elements of which I have yet to divulge, was brought about by the unfortunate slip of the tongue. I shall explain;

It was the third anniversary of Freedom. Freedom for Kai, freedom for Tala, freedom for Bryan (_Mr Asexual_), freedom for Sergei and freedom for Ian. The gathering went by as normal, the old crowd meets up, the old crowd discusses their lives for the past year, the old crowd gets blisteringly rat arsed, the old crowd fall to sleep in random places (_or, on one disastrous occasion, Tala fell to sleep in a random person_), the old crowd wake up with hangovers, the old crowd spend the next day having a giggle about the night before (_or what they could remember of it_) and then, when feeling relatively able to travel, the old crowd make their way home to their respective living establishments. Mine, Kai's and Tala's being one of Kai's older family castle-like things, complete with a dungeon (_recently converted into a sex pit_), observatory spire and a courtyard.

During our return journey from said gathering in which Kai drove, I sat in the front seat and Tala lounged in the back complaining of tasting sick, smelling sick, feeling sick, having an aching head and that it had been about twenty eight hours since his last shag. He was particularly annoyed at me for avoiding him most of last night because, the year before, I foolishly hadn't and ended up being taken hard from behind, bent over Michael's pool table as Oliver walked in to see the scene of me being thoroughly debauched panting obscenities to my alpha lover. Oliver hasn't looked me in the eye since and I'm sure Michael has had a new pool table.

When we arrived back at our home, Tala, suddenly feeling very chipper, bounded off into the 'house' and headed straight for the master bedroom. I gave Kai a withering look and was pleased to find he echoed my sentiment of _'no way, not right now'_. We both made our way into the kitchen and had a small bite to eat and some water, I was about to suggest sneaking into the guest wing to sleep off the rest of the night before, but before I could get my words out, a naked Tala came bounding in, fully hard and fully naked (_unless you count the Santa hat on his head... well it was close to Christmas_). Fortunately, my impending doom of being thoroughly ravaged was waylaid slightly as Kai sputtered his hot chocolate over the table whilst trying to contain his laughter. Tala was not impressed.

He eventually got us into the bedroom (_he was still erect, can't imagine how, Kai's laughter can be rather damaging at times_) and before I had a chance to protest, the wind was knocked out of me as Tala claimed my mouth and pushed me onto the mattress, ripping my clothes off my skin as he did so. When I was allowed oxygen I looked to the side as I saw Tala berating Kai for being overdressed for the occasion. Kai simply rolled his eyes and removed his shirt and jeans; obviously he had opted for the lack of underwear approach in anticipation for this moment.

I remember Tala's insistence upon Kai's speed at which he chose to strip and join me.

"Hurry Kai! Look at Rei! He's ready to be royally fornicated!" Tala had said, before gripping Kai's shoulders and pulling him so close that not a sliver of light passed between their flesh.

He crushed their lips together then, melding their mouths together in that one desperate act of raw passion. Kai succumbed to Tala's advances, moaning into the kiss as he buried himself in Tala's arms and opened his mouth to receive Tala's attacking tongue. As their kiss deepened I lost sense of which tongue belonged to whom, but it mattered not as their liquid motions and lascivious groans of pleasure alone brought me to full hardness.

"Tala," Kai had panted when their deep kiss had ended. I remember still how he looked, lips flushed red from the force of the kiss, eyes alight with fire, face tinted a soft pink and chest rising as he gulped for air. He said, "I believe we left Rei out."

Tala turned to me then and smirked as he leered down at me. He was still in control, a true dominant male. He licked his reddened lips and nodded in agreement.

"Oh don't mind me," I told them honestly, "I could watch you two kiss all night."

I should not have said that. I really should not have said that. I should have known then, from the feral gleam in Tala's eyes, I should have been able to have seen the wheels in that brilliant mind of his spinning and scheming. Malicious bastard. Only he could be so cruel as to do this. I have a hope that maybe, before the dawn is upon us, that Kai may take pity on me, but then... considering the time of year... it being near Halloween and all that.

You see, Kai gets... how should I say... savage near Halloween. I don't know whether it's something that runs in the family or whether it's the holiday spirit that gets to him and makes him that bit more feral or even whether it's him gearing up to scare the kiddies away from the 'castle of queers' as they arrive on the fateful night, all smiles, bright eyes, costumes and outstretched hands that are proffered to us for us to fill them with sweets and delights that none of us ever had at that age. But Kai gets downright ferocious. He frightens me sometimes. He gets so dangerous... so corrupted... so Machiavellian.

But, anyway, bringing myself to my current situation, that is, being defenceless beneath my insidious lovers who have so graciously insisted that I spend the evening completely exposed and bound to our bed and in the painfully inescapable position of watching them both suck face until they're happy to see to my needs.

So far, meaning it has been an hour and a half since they restrained me, no amount of whimpering, pleading, begging, demanding, pouting or otherwise has managed to even rattle their defences in the tiniest bit. They haven't even looked at me once. If they did they would find me in all my wanton glory; hair thoroughly ruffled from my struggling, wrists and arms red and raw from the friction of the ropes, flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. But they just don't look. I am contemplating giving them the silent treatment; however, I really don't suppose they'd notice right about now.

Now I'm sure most are thinking that this can't be so bad. I'm tied up and unable to touch myself or my lovers and they refuse to touch me, but then, the sight is clearly enough to get me off, evidence can be found beneath the waist line... or, it was beneath the waist line but now it is against my stomach. It would all be well and good, I suppose, to watch and enjoy the show and spatter my seed all over myself and my lovers without any touch needed down there. Well yes. That would probably be the case if not for the cock ring that Tala won't remove, which prevents me from shooting my load.

Wanker.

Ah, finally. They're looking at me now. Their eyes burning, their lust evident, their lips ravaged and, if their wet chests are any proof, their bodies sated. I scowl darkly at them, utter wankers, both of them.

"Oh no!" Kai pouts and exclaims in a playful manner, "Kitty looks like he doesn't want to play!"

"Well, that will never do, will it, pet?" Tala asks Kai.

"Go toss off, Ivanov!" I snarl. I honestly can't tell you where all this rage is coming from. Maybe it's because I'm sexually aroused to the point of pain and both of my selfish, self-indulging lovers have purposefully neglected me and left me to suffer.

"No need, kitten, however, it does look as though you're in need of some assistance. Maybe I plus tossing can result in a nicer conclusion for all of us, hm?" Tala smirks.

I shoot him a dirty look and turn away. I gave him the chance to shit on my pride and piss on my self esteem and he made a point to ignore it. Missed his chance now. If there's any remorse then it's tough shit. Although, now that I really do think of it… I might be able to swing this in my favour.

"Rei, this isn't the time for you to be stubborn as I'm sure your aching cock will attest to." Tala growls.

"I couldn't give a damn, to be fair." I say nonchalantly. "Let me out Tala, my wrists are chafing."

"I want to finish this." Tala says, trying to be patient. I'm afraid my puppy doesn't much like to be challenged. "I want to be thorough."

Here we go, acting class 101, "Thorough! Let me tell you something about being thorough! There you are, you and Kai, thoroughly sated, thoroughly reprobate and thoroughly amused at my plight! Here I am, on the other hand, thoroughly neglected; thoroughly pained by both types of restraints you have amused yourself with, thoroughly in need of attention and thoroughly pissed with two people whom I thought loved me but see fit to bind me out of their way! If that's the way it suits you then so be it, I'll move all my things to the guest wing for now and when I can find a place of my own I'll be **thoroughly** out of your way!"

Oh yeah! I should get an award for that one. I practically saw the ice run through the veins of both Kai and Tala. Kai has gone ghostly white, his eyes are wide and his hands shaking as he scrambles to undo the ropes and free me. Tala has been shocked and scared into silence. I'd like to thank the academy…

Kai embraces me from behind as I try to get off the bed, he's shaking and any body heat from his arousal or activity has completely drained. He places little butterfly kisses to the back of my neck and shoulders, continuously saying he's sorry as he fights back the tears. Shit I'm good.

I shouldn't really mess with them this way, I know, but sometimes they need to be taught a lesson. Just because I let them dominate me in bed, doesn't mean they can take advantage of me.

Tala's cups my face with both hands and places apologetic kisses to my lips, nose, eyes, fore head and cheeks. He straddles my lap and removes the restraint around my genitals but doesn't move to let me leave. He's let loose a few tears and they're gliding freely down his face.

"Don't go. Don't mean it, kitten. I'm sorry. Don't go." He whispers to me between kisses.

"Get on your hands and knees, Ivanov." I snap harshly.

He obeys me and hangs his head as he does so.

I give Kai one small kiss to the lips and he looks up at me, desperate and rueful. I push him back lightly so he's not all over me. I smile as he sits back and lets me get on with what it is I'm doing.

"Ivanov, suck me."

He acquiesces without question, taking my still erect member in his hand, kissing the tip and swallowing me whole. He services me with his mouth, licking, sucking, lapping at my scrotum, nibbling and tasting my precum without complaint, only with compliance.

I shove him backwards by the shoulder and he casts a worried glance up at me. He hangs his head again quickly as I raise an eyebrow at him. Naughty puppy.

"Turn around, puppy."

I look at Kai as a gasp escapes his lips. He's hard again and staring at me in complete shock, it's all I can do not to giggle out loud and ruin everything. I turn back to the task at hand and smile as I see Tala's rear end presented to me with rather dubious consent.

"Kai, come here."

Kai crawls over to me. As I move out of the way he settles behind Tala and awaits further instruction.

"Prepare him." I say cruelly, "Use only what you have, no lubricant."

I think I just heard Tala whimper. He thinks I'm being too severe, he could be right though. This will be Tala's first time so I hope Kai thinks to use his tongue. I watch, licking my lips as Kai parts the soft, white domes that hide Tala's anus. I smirk as Tala whimpers when Kai blows a breath over the pucker there. I feel my cock stir in response. Well well, who would have guessed that I'd be such the voyeuristic kitten?

Kai licks and nibbles at Tala's opening, willing him to relax. When I hear Tala's moaning at the ministrations almost reach screaming point I know Tala's virginal orifice has just been breached by Kai's tongue. God that man can do such wicked things with that muscle. Kai is using his fingers now too, the combination making Tala writhe, buck and moan so deliciously.

"Move."

Kai moves.

"You will watch, Kai, you will watch as I conquer Tala and you won't touch yourself, is that understood?"

Kai nods and bunches his hands in the bed sheets in anticipation.

I smirk. Gods, how delectable. I position myself behind Tala and press the head of my erection inside my lover. It shouldn't hurt that much, he's been thoroughly prepared, and, if I'm honest, I'm not the biggest of men. I'm not small, by any means, but I'm not as big as Kai or Tala.

"Relax, love, I won't hurt you."

He's still tense.

"I won't leave you, either of you."

Fresh tears spill from his eyes now and his body becomes pliant against mine. I smile to myself and push inside of him, sheathing myself fully inside his tight heat. I go slow, savouring each drop of his innocence as I make love to him. I pick up the pace of my thrusting at his request, angling myself to hit his prostrate again and again. I love the deep, guttural moan it wrenches from my throat when I do that.

I pause for a moment and try my best not to giggle at Tala's scream of denial, he's so close. I turn him over to face me, loving the shudder he suffers as my hardness twists inside him. I can watch his face as he lays upon his back now, legs wrapped around my waist, urging me faster, harder, deeper. Tala's insides squeeze me as his body goes rigid, he screams his orgasm to the heavens as I fill him and Kai wails alongside him.

I collapse on top of Tala, panting and worn out. My softening manhood slips from him and he embraces me, desperately holding me close. Kai crawls over to us and nuzzles my neck lovingly. I feel them stare at me incredulously as I begin to giggle.

"That's just great," Tala moans, "Usually it's you that finds sex bloody hilarious and now you've gone and gotten Rei infected."

Kai holds up his hands in his defence, "I don't know what's up, I see nothing to laugh about. We nearly lost our kitten and you get topped… I really can't see the humour in it. The day has been a bit too shocking for laughter if you ask me."

At this I only laugh harder, I wouldn't ever leave them, I couldn't. I think I'd die, honestly.

"Oh hell! Spill it already! What's tickled you?" Tala demands.

"It..." I try… nope, too much laughter. I'll try again, "It's just that we've been together now for about three years and we've had scorching hot sex at least six times in a day and it's taken you this long to lose your virginity!"

I crack up again. In all my fits of giggles I fail to really grasp it that Tala is far from amused, and even though Kai, who is smirking at Tala's indignant response, has mirth in his eyes, he really doesn't find it all that funny either. I think that maybe being dispossessed of orgasm too long has deprived my brain of too much oxygen and is denying me rational thought.

Either that, or they just don't get it.

* * *

**_R&R_**


End file.
